


Insomnious Flight

by kuaji



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuaji/pseuds/kuaji
Summary: 季前赛背景，我流搞姐。





	Insomnious Flight

**Author's Note:**

> 季前赛背景，我流搞姐。

加泰人的手指与他蓬松柔软的头发纠缠在一起。那是他引以为豪的东西，随着他跳动的每个瞬间，在巴塞罗那的阳光和水雾之间闪耀着美妙的金棕色。他喜欢自己飘逸的长发，仿佛那与他作为法兰西人自由奔放的浪漫息息相关。

他们正在交换一个吻，不算很深情的那种，却因为空间的狭窄而充满了暧昧。格列兹曼没有想到这些球场之外的事会来得这么快——新赛季甚至还未正式开始。或许上个夏天沸沸扬扬的转会闹剧已经让这里的一些人记住了他，而现在他可以让他们更近距离地欣赏他漂亮的脸蛋和圆润的屁股。

可前锋不是为了好看而生的，他很明白这一点。但在他上场赢得更多的欢呼和喝彩之前，讨人喜欢是他的首要工作。

“……你感觉很奇怪吗？”格列兹曼抬起他海水色的眼睛，遇到对方的气息扑在他鼻梁上。机舱内的洗手间对于两个壮实的成年男性来说还是过于拥挤了。

皮克笑了一声，脸向下凑得更近了些。他的手臂撑着格列兹曼身后的墙壁，小个子法国人看上去像极了在走廊拐角处被不怀好意的坏小子堵截的校花。

“通常这么问的人才是有问题的一方。”皮克勾住他的下巴，他那双湿漉漉的眼睛好像下一秒就能挤出眼泪来，“格里兹，放松点。”

说完，杰拉德自然而然地那个吻继续下去。当皮克把宽大的手掌按在他饱满的臀瓣上时，格列兹曼还是情不自禁地害羞了。他避开杰拉德的目光，颧骨下面泛起淡淡的粉红色。安托万小心翼翼地喘着气，隔着运动裤轻薄的布料能感觉到指腹与皮肤的摩擦。杰拉德的手指滑向他大腿内侧，他像被碰到软肋一般绷紧了肌肉。

格列兹曼的身体突然间变得很僵硬，不知道该怎么去迎合皮克落在他身上的亲吻和抚摸。两双蓝眼睛在动作停止的间隙对望着。

该死的，我好爱他的头发，皮克想。

杰拉德应该结束这一切然后放我回去睡觉。格列兹曼想。

“嘿，不用这么紧张。”但显然，杰拉德.皮克是个十足的坏蛋，“我不会在这里操你的。”

“因为我不想让其他亲爱的队友们听见你的浪叫，”他总是很有办法对付手足无措的小美人，用无耻下流的话语打乱他们呼吸的节奏，“如果可以的话我保证会干到你满意然后让你舒舒服服地叫出来。”

“可我不能仗着自己是个第三队长就欺负新来的，你说呢格里兹？”

这位巴萨的中后卫比听闻中更擅长调情，不，也许是刁难人。但路易斯说他是个真诚的人。

他喜欢真诚的人。

“那么……”

不得不承认的是刚才皮克在他身上那一阵乱摸已经让他起了反应，而且他也不想被这个大高个儿在飞机上干到直不起腰。格列兹曼只要简单地设想一下这么做的难堪后果就知道没必要冒险。所以不如换个能让两个人都爽的方式度过这个失眠的夜晚。

“作为补偿你可以享受一点特殊服务。”

说着他弯下膝盖跪在洗手间的地板上，皮克的视角只能看见格列兹曼的发旋。发白的顶灯照着他泰迪犬一样的卷发，金棕色闪烁着刺眼的光泽。安托万的手伸到杰拉德的T恤下面，掠过突出的肋骨，又退到他的腰间，缓慢地向下移动。杰拉德没系裤带，这倒还给他省了事儿。

关于杰拉德的尺寸大小他也有所耳闻，实际上这种事情是个人长了眼睛都能看得出来。有时在训练课上他跑起步来，裤裆凸起一个明显的轮廓，格列兹曼会悄悄地怀疑皮克是不是没穿内裤。

“现在该轮到我紧张了？”

他妈的，你紧张个屁。杰拉德那似笑非笑的样子真是欠扁。他难道以为自己是没开苞的小孩才会把他弄疼了。

安托万没有应声，他仰着头，直勾勾地盯着杰拉德看。他嘴唇微微张开，唾液润湿了下唇，晶莹剔透像是舔过草莓果酱。有一件事皮克在接吻的时候一直忍着，他总是很想咬格列兹曼的嘴唇，因为那看起来非常好吃。

皮克看了一眼镜子，那里面他的黑眼圈有些重。而后，他沉默着同格列兹曼对视，身下人讨好似地用鼻尖隔着内裤磨蹭他的老二。最终他用牙齿褪下这场秘密情事的最后一层遮挡物——现在他们算是坦诚相见了。

老天，这张性感的嘴要吸他的屌了。

格列兹曼把那根巨物含进嘴里的时候差点把自己噎着，他没办法吃下全部。杰拉德的龟头在他的腮帮处顶出一个清晰的形状。法国前锋温暖湿润的口腔包裹住粗壮的性器反复吞吐，他用手摆弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，另一只手沾满自己的唾液去爱抚柱身。几番舔弄过后，他感觉皮克勃起的阴茎变得更加胀大，快顶到他的咽喉。淫秽的黏液顺着他的嘴角流到一路流到脖颈。

皮克猛地往前撞了一下，强烈的异物感令格列兹曼几乎呕吐。他咳嗽着松开口中坚挺的硬物，前液和唾液的混合物弄湿了锁骨和一大片领口。那根湿热的肉棒还贴着格列兹曼涨红的脸颊，迫不及待地想要再次闯进那个梦幻的温室。

他需要缓冲才能承受下一次深喉。格列兹曼的双臂攀上皮克精壮的腰肢，倦意逐渐侵袭他的大脑，但他自知蜻蜓点水的把戏满足不了皮克。他的舌头仍在冠状沟处打转，碾过血管，沉重的喘息扑在发烫的性器上。

可皮克似乎并不想留给他中场休息的时间，他粗暴地掐住格列兹曼的下巴，对准那被他操得红肿的双唇的空隙狠狠撞了进去。

格列兹曼的惊叫还未发出就被他的后卫封堵。他看上去显得脱力又恍惚，生理泪水灌满他失焦的碧眼，渗进他眼尾的褶皱里。性器猛烈的抽插在格列兹曼口腔里搅起淫荡的水声，竟让皮克有种他在操干后穴的错觉。

“操……”皮克发出带着笑意的低吼，手指插进格列兹曼已经有些汗湿的发间，按着他的脑袋往他喉咙深处顶弄，“你在马竞的时候也这样干么？”

那嘲讽般的语气让格列兹曼有那么一点生气，他眉毛拧在一起瞪了皮克一眼，但很快这种不值一提的情绪就烟消云散了。他无法回答这个问题，皮克的阴茎正占用他唯一可以用来说话的器官。

格列兹曼得照顾一会儿自己硬得发疼的家伙，他在嘴巴被操的同时其实下面也湿透了。他扒下裤子手淫，手上黏糊糊的一滩不知道是他的还是杰拉德的体液，也许两者都有。

他的咬肌酸得难受，皮克还没有停下的意思。羞耻感和快感把他的思绪捣碎，与地砖摩擦的膝盖隐隐作痛。

安托万撸了好一阵子，他觉得自己快射了，连吮吸的动作都提不起力气。在他放松身体以求短暂的停歇时，杰拉德突然用力揪起他的头发，将体内的炙热倾泻在他湿软的口腔里。

他的嘴像小穴那样被操松了，白浊的黏液淌出来滴到地上。皮克还射在他脸上，连他的睫毛都沾上腥咸的标记。

“这一段应该加到你的纪录片里。”加泰人朝他挤眉弄眼，好像对自己的杰作十分满意。

去你妈的杰拉德。他含着满嘴的精液骂道。


End file.
